


Joseph's True End

by GalacticGoldfish



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: leave me alone, the true ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish
Summary: how i think dream daddy should have ended on josephs route





	Joseph's True End

"Mary, I want a divorce."

"Me too Joseph."

"Okay let's get a divorce and have a good, if not strained at first, friendship with one another for the sake of the kids so that they can live a healthier life without us constantly hating each other and thinking that that's supposed to be how marriage works. Also I'm going to go to therapy to work out my feelings."

"I'm going to go to AA Joseph and also probably therapy."

And then they got a divorce and raised the kids without them having to deal with seeing their parent's hate each other every day. Mary got remarried eventually after she quit drinking. Joseph ended up dating around some but realized that he needed to get his life together before settling into something extremely serious. He is very supportive of Mary's new and healthy marriage. Mary is supportive of Joseph realizing that he is gay and that neither of them were fulfilled in their former marriage. She is introducing him to her husband's friend's cousin who is also gay to help him move forward in his life.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> just a note that i dont actually like dream daddy due to the creators insistence on adhering to stereotypes and using gay men as a prop for their own gains. i dont approve of them spreading around genderbent art of the characters, especially not art that made their one trans character a cis female. i also dont approve of one of the creators calling people who like dating sims sociopaths in an interview. especially not when one of the original endings for the game was having one of the characters commit mass murder just so everyone could "be gay". i think a lot of the tropes in the game are harmful and i think the game was poorly done.


End file.
